


Prodigal Son Horror Movie Posters

by Sop12345d



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Horror, If anything else needs a TW let me know!, Mild Gore, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr was being a shithead so this is being posted here too, horror movies, movie posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sop12345d/pseuds/Sop12345d
Summary: Prodigal Son season 1 episodes reimagined as horror movie posters. These were originally posted on Tumblr (prodigalsonfanblog) but it's being annoying so they're being posted here too. Read the tags for TW.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Pilot

Prodigal Son 1x01 Pilot


	2. Annihilator

Prodigal Son 1x02 Annihilator


	3. Fear Response

Prodigal Son 1x03 Fear Response


	4. Designer Complicity

Prodigal Son 1x04 Designer Complicity


	5. The Trip

Prodigal Son 1x05 The Trip


	6. All Souls and Sadists

Prodigal Son 1x06 All Souls and Sadists


	7. Q&A

Prodigal Son 1x07 Q&A


	8. Family Friend

Prodigal Son 1x08 Family Friend


	9. Pied-A-Terre

Prodigal Son 1x09 Pied-A-Terre


	10. Silent Night

Prodigal Son 1x10 Silent Night


	11. Alone Time

Prodigal Son 1x11 Alone Time


	12. Internal Affairs

Prodigal Son 1x12 Internal Affairs


	13. Wait and Hope

Prodigal Son 1x13 Wait and Hope


	14. Eye of the Needle

Prodigal Son 1x14 Eye of the Needle


	15. Death's Door

Prodigal Son 1x15 Death's Door


	16. The Job

Prodigal Son 1x16 The Job


	17. Stranger Beside You

Prodigal Son 1x17 Stranger Beside You


	18. Scheherazade

Prodigal Son 1x18 Scheherazade


	19. The Professionals

Prodigal Son 1x19 The Professionals


	20. Like Father...

Prodigal Son 1x20 Like Father...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [prodigalsonfanblog](https://prodigalsonfanblog.tumblr.com/).


End file.
